Operation: SPARROW
by numbuh567
Summary: Numbuh 4's cousin has come round to take them to Australia for a vacation. Few problems though. 30c won't leave 567 alone. Someone is trying to kill them and, well, read to find out.
1. Numbuh 567 arrives

****

Operation: Sparrow

Sly Pets Are Rough Righters Or Winners

Wailfer: I hope this story has a few more birds in it

Numbuh 567: Yes, whatever. Say the line

Wailfer: I don't own the kids next door, I'm not even a member. You own me so I have to be nice.

Numbuh 567: Good, now start the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold night in the treehouse. The heating had broken down leaving everyone fighting over the electric blanket.

"Mr Mopsy needs the blankie!" cried numbuh 3.

"Hey, I found it first." Reassured numbuh 2.

It was all fuss until numbuh 1 shouted "STOP! No one will get the blanket now go to bed everyone."

"Oh, It was a good blanket as well" mumbled numbuh 5.

When everyone had gone, numbuh 1 took the blanket into his room for himself!

The next day as they were eating breakfast, numbuh 4 heard a tapping sound on the window. 

"Oh no! The sparrow! That means cruddy bird girl is here!" he shouted.

"Don't be mean to your cousin numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 said as he pushed him off his seat.

Suddenly the window blew open. Numbuh 567 flew in with Wailfer, her pet sparrow. (Wailfer is a magical sparrow who can talk and lift things 1000 times it's own weight!) "Hi Wally! Howz my little coz' doin'?" Numbuh 567 asked.

"Don't call me that!" numbuh 4 yelled.

"I'll be stayin' with ya' for a few nights. I took a break from Australia and flew on down here. The KND Global Headquarters said you might need me in your next mission." Numbuh 567 started, "and Wally, don't call me a cruddy bird girl or I will start calling you a cruddy Kangaroo boy." Numbuh 567 said this to annoy him.

"Humph" he answered. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh567: What is the special mission? Will numbuh 4 cope with his cousin being around for a few days? Find out in the next chapter. Sent me ideas in the reviews, please!


	2. The flight

****

Operation: Sparrow

Sly Pets Are Rough Righters Or Winners

Wailfer: there hasn't been any birds yet!

Numbuh 567 (crossing fingers): their coming hee hee…

Numbuh 4: Why aren't I allowed in your conversations? I am your coz'.

Numbuh 567: You're late, it's starting now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone, ready to go on the mission?" Numbuh 567 asked.

"Yeah!" They all cried out loud at once.

"We will be there for about…um…3 days. Pack your bags!" Numbuh 567 advised.

Everyone went and after 2 minutes, everyone had brought down a suitcase. (Well, numbuh 3 had 1 stuffed with toys so she had 2!) They all walked from the treehouse following numbuh 567 for some time.

"Where are we going?" moaned numbuh 4.

"Just wait coz'. We will be there soon." Numbuh 567 answered.

Soon they reached an empty forest. Numbuh 567 whistled. Wailfer came out dragging a giant plane.

"It's out the country?" said a rather shocked numbuh 1.

They flew for a while. Numbuh 567 was driving. The rest of them were sitting in the back of the plane. Bored. After an hour, numbuh 2 asked "How long now?" 

"11 hours." Replied numbuh 567 with a grin.

"NOOOO!" shouted numbuh 4.

"What's wrong?" asked numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 sat down, "She isn't taking us for a mission. She is taking us on vacation in…Australia!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered except numbuh 4 and 567.

"Where are we gonna stay?" questioned numbuh 1.

"Oh, in a five star hotel. It has a pool, arcades, music lessons, café, cool rooms" started numbuh 567, "and numbuh 3, every day are live visits from rainbow monkeys!"

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed numbuh 3 with joy. 

"So, now we don't have to use our codenames. We aren't on duty now." Numbuh 2 told everyone.

"Yeah, so I can say Nigey?" numbuh 567 teased.

"Hey, Jadey!" He teased back.

"Watch it!" numbuh Jade shouted, "I almost flew into a duck!"

Everyone laughed. 

About 8 hours later. Hoagie was observing the plane, Nigel was sitting at front watching the clouds and Abby was colouring. (Very odd for her!) Wally had fallen asleep. Kuki had fallen asleep too and had toppled on top of him. They looked cute together! 

"Hey, look!" Hoagie pointed out to the rest of the team. 

They all stared at Kuki and Wally. 

"You guys, I brought my camera. I wanted photos of all of you. I never get to see you. Hey, lets take a piccy of them!" Jade suggested.

"Why don't we capture them on camera a lot, secretly, and show them at the end of the trip?" Abby suggested while taking a picture of them.

"Yeah!" agreed Nigel, giggling.

After 3 hours had gone they arrived. Now they needed to find the hotel, if only numbuh 4 hadn't lost the map!


	3. Sharing rooms

****

Operation: Sparrow

Sly Pets Are Rough Righters Or Winners

Numbuh 4: How could you set me up like that?

Numbuh 567: What are you talking about?

Numbuh 4: *blushing* Um…you know!

Numbuh 567: Oh numbuh 3! Numbuh 4 has a (gets hit by rainbow monkey)

Numbuh 4: Quick. On with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, I thought the map was rubbish and I threw it away" admitted Wally.

They were all about to give up when they heard a voice "Aloha!" 

"Nooo!" Jade cried, "my worst dream has come alive!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked a confused Kuki.

"30c has a crush on her. He won't leave her alone." Wally explained watching 30c try to cheer her up.

"Ewww!" yelled Jade, crawling away from 30c and hiding behind Hoagie and Abby. "I think you are a muchacho estúpido, malvado!"

"Hey hey hey," 30c tried to calm her down. "No me llame eso."

"Usted no puede pararme, muchacho de la temperatura!" She called him.

"What are they saying?" asked Nigel.

"What language is it?" asked Abby.

"Well," Wally started. "When we visited Spain we learnt Spanish. 30c knows it because he came from Hawaii. She called him a stupid, evil boy. He told her to stop calling him names. She then said you can't stop me temperature boy."

"Stop calling me names and I will give you this map" 30c bribed Jade. "And you have to let me join you 6 on your holiday."

"Well…ok" she decided.

They arrived at the hotel in Sidney. It took them half an hour to get there. As they arrived the lady at the information desk said "You must be the Kids Next Door. Your 4 rooms will be waiting."

"Hey, wait a mo. We have to go in rooms in 2's?" Wally asked.

"That's means someone will be left out" reminded Kuki.

"No, Wailfer my sparrow will be here soon. He needs a room." Jade explained.

They decided to pick names out of 30c's hat. The first 2 names to be picked out were Abby and Nigel. Then Kuki and Wally. Then Hoagie and Wailfer.

"Now I don't just have to spend a holiday with him, I have to stay in the same room as him." Moaned Jade. "Lucky the rooms have 2 beds. I'm gonna move my bed all the way across the room. It's not just because I hate him. He does work for the bad guys."

"Your right. We better keep our eyes on him" Nigel whispered to the rest of the team. 

~~In 30c's and Jade's room~~

"Ok, this is my half and that is your half. Touch anything on my half and DIE!" Jade explained.

"But how am I meant to get out the door, this is stu----" 

"I said don't TOUCH anything"

They both unpacked. 30c headed to the café for a snack.

~~In Wally's and Kuki's room~~

They both unpacked. Kuki opens a suitcase and millions of toys burst out and fly all over the room.

"It's great, just like home" Kuki sniffed.

"Yeh, great!" Wally said with sarcasm as he got buried.

"Hey look, a rainbow monkey!" Kuki smiled shoving it into Wally.

He screamed and hurried out the room. "I'm going to the café by the pool."

~~Abby's and Nigel's room~~

After unpacking. 

"I'm going to the pool, see ya." Abby called to Nigel.

He sighed. When was he gonna see the kangaroos? He loved kangaroos. So loyal. He really wanted to see one. Nigel lied down on his bed to sleep.

~~Hoagie's and Wailfer's room~~

Wailfer pecks the window "Can ya let me in?"

"Yeh" Hoagie told him and he opened the window. "You gave me quite a scare. I forgot you could talk."

"I'm quite extraordinary." Wailfer replied.

"Hey, Wailfer" Hoagie started. "Do you mind if I examine you?"

"No. Go ahead!" Wailfer agreed.


	4. The accident

****

Operation: Sparrow

Sly Pets Are Rough Righters Or Winners

Numbuh 4: This part better be good.

Waifer: Yes, it is. It has a shocking ending. 

Numbuh 4: What happens?

Numbuh 567: Read the story to find out.

Numbuh 4: Aww man!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~In Jade's and 30c's room~~

Jade flops onto her bed. "If they could find their own way around Australia, I would be gone by now."

There was a knock on her door making her jump. "Come in."

It was Kuki. She looked happy. "Hey, wanna go play down by the pool?"

Jade nodded. "But first, we need to get changed."

A few minutes later, a fancy dressed Kuki and a swimming dressed Jade. Walked down the steps of the hotel. Jade dived into the pool. Kuki started talking to Abby. They both ordered a soda. Wally and 30c were on another table together. They were staring at each other evilly. After 10 minutes Wally had had enough, "I'm going."

"Good idea" Jade climbed out the pool. "We can go on safari."

At that moment, Hoagie and Nigel had came down to the pool. "I don't like safaris" Nigel commented.

"We will go in 2 groups, one on safari in Kalgoorlie. Another on a shopping trip." Jade told them.

Wally, 30c, Kuki and Jade went on the Safari. Nigel, Abby and Hoagie went to the shopping centre.

"Meet back at the Sydney tower at 5:00pm for dinner." Jade called.

It was 5:30. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby were still waiting at Sydney Tower.

"Where are they?" asked Hoagie.

"A very good question." Answered Nigel. He tried ringing Wally but there was no answer.

"We better go to Kalgoorlie to find them. We could use the teleporter." Suggested Abby.

They asked many people if they had seen a Japanese girl, a Hawaiian boy, an Australian boy and an Australian girl but everyone had negative answers. The baker, the postman, the policeman, the shop assistant. Everyone! Finally, they ended up at the hospital.

"Have you seen an Japanese girl, a Hawaiian boy, an Australian boy and an Australian girl?" Nigel asked with no hope.

"Um, we have many patients." Replied the woman. "Roger Williams, Joe White, Sarah Smith, Isabel Judith, Kuki Sanban, Harry Yolk."

"Wait." Shouted Abby. "Did you say Kuki Sanban?"

"Yes, go to floor 2, Isle 7 and you will find her." She answered.

They rushed to isle 7 to see her sitting on a chair. She didn't look injured. Jade was sleeping next to her. Jade's arm was in a cast.

"What happened?" asked Abby.

"It…..accident….terrible…..river…..kangaroo" she cried.

"Whoa! Slow down. Tell us slowly." Hoagie stopped her.

She took a deep breath and started telling the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened to them? Where are Wally and 30c? Is everyone ok? Find out in the next chapter. Please review but no flames.


End file.
